


Strange Acquaintance

by Hawkster94



Series: The Talon Universe's short stories [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkster94/pseuds/Hawkster94
Summary: While undercover, Ranger Hawk takes on a contract that puts her into a conflict between a group of warriors led by Iron Wolf and a ruthless businessman and his organization
Series: The Talon Universe's short stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185740
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. ONE

**ONE:**

**May 7** **th** **, 2501**

**Purgatory’s End, Neron’s Territory, Koroban, Tartarus Sectors**

Six months have passed since Long Silver’s demise at Hawk’s hands. In spite of Koroban’s vices and various criminalities spreading like moths to a flame, the citizens are sleeping easier at night knowing that the lunatic murderer was rotting in the endless depths of the Void. 

Aside from that, Hawk is having a normal day at Purgatory’s End, sitting at the bar and drinking. There is a sense of irony that she can make a visit to this bar given the ruckus that happened last year. However, the owner is well-connected with Neron, her ‘’boss’’, so to speak. So, she’s able to visit the place whenever she wants to. Obviously, that would mean staying out of trouble as well. 

Koroban’s criminal underworld does have its perks after all. Without it, you might as well be hitting in the dirt, be a low-life outlaw robbing folks or killing them, and minor petty things that aren’t worth mentioning 

Just as Hawk stands up from her stall to be on her way, she’s interrupted by two tall and strange men wearing sleek business suits and shades. Oh boy, here we go, Hawk mused. She had an intuition that she’d find herself filled with clients willing to pay her for contracts ever since she killed that Long Silver asshole. Why would she expect otherwise? That event made her famous. 

Though the prospect of working with business entrepreneurs is the last thing on her mind. Far as she’s concerned, they’re nothing more than parasites who care more for the bottom line than anything else. 

“Are you Rebecca Edwards?” They asked her. That’s an undercover name that Neron gave her. It pays to stay undercover, He told her. And he would be right. Technically, she’s still a Ranger initiate in terms of rank, but that’s semantics. 

Edwards nodded, “Mr. Fisher would like to meet you for a job that requires your talents'' And here comes the pitch, Edwards mused. She had her thoughts set on just disposing of those two businessmen and being done with it. But knowing this Fisher gentleman, he isn’t the type to forget nor forgive transgressions. Instead, she decides to humor the prospect and ask his goons ``What are the details?” 

They both shake their heads. “You’ll get details once you meet Mr. Fisher in person. Please follow us”, they gesture at her to follow their lead. 

Exasperated, Edwards follows them to their boss. She can tell that today is going to be busy 


	2. TWO

TWO:  
May 7th, 2501  
Fisher’s business place, Koroban, Tartarus Sectors 

The walk wasn’t long, thankfully. It only took five minutes for Edwards and her supposed clients to reach Fisher’s place 

The walk was also silent, which is what Edwards needed it to be. Knowing those businessmen, they work on a need-to-know basis. Furthermore, they’re corporate agents, so that’s more reason why she wouldn’t wish to have idle talk with them. 

The door hissed open as they entered the place. The air feels breezy and warm. At least they invest in air conditioning, Hawk thought. She had to keep on the act as Edwards to not arouse suspicions. Far as Fisher and his goons know, she’s a professional assassin specialized in poisoning her targets. 

The next-door towards them open, revealing a pristine office with décor and other assortments. Edwards sees what must be Mr. Fisher looking at the window. 

“Mister Fisher, Miss Edwards is here to see you” The businessmen greet him. Fisher gestures his hand at them, “Yes, of course. You two may leave the office” 

The two businessmen nodded and left the office, leaving only Edwards as the guest. Fisher glances back at Edwards and gives her a smile. Not a normal smile, mind you. More like a malicious smile. 

“Please, sit down, Miss Edwards. We have much to discuss” He gestures at her chair by the office desk. Edwards sits down, arms crossed. Waiting for what Fisher wants to discuss. 

He glances at her as if prying to get answers. “So... given your current stay at Koroban, what do you think of it?” 

Edwards gave him a sly smile, “A place of vice. I enjoy it” 

Chuckling under his breath, he nods at the notion. “Yes. A place of vice where every being can make a name for themselves, morals and ethics be damned. But it's also an opportunity. An opportunity to gain power and prosper” 

Fisher looks at the window again, taking at the sight. He looks down, hands clenched. “Unfortunately, some people who live here are either self-governing cowboys or naïve idealists who think they can make the galaxy a better place by ridding Koroban of ‘scum’ and ‘villainy’. Like that idiot bounty hunter, Hawk, for example” 

He glances back towards Edwards, sitting on his luxurious chair. “But it's not Hawk that you’re here for, Miss Edwards. No, this is concerning a group of warriors who like to see themselves as Vikings of old” 

Edwards nodded slowly, “Go on.” 

“You see, a few weeks back, a group of people of a clan called Fenrir have been setting shop near my territory. They’re a group of nomads from their homeland of Asgard. Probably worshipping their gods and practicing their asinine rituals, I really don’t give a shit” 

Edwards could tell the tension from Fisher’s voice. He’s a man who sees himself as the model of modern society. To him, 

“Anyways, I sent some of my couriers to negotiate a deal. If they stay in my territory for a while, they have to pay the toll. Instead, they replied by sending my courier team as pile of corpses to my office” 

Edwards, puzzled by his rant prompted to ask him, “So... what? You want me to settle the dispute?” 

Chuckling grimly, Fisher replied “No, I want you every last one of them dead, including their leader: Iron Wolf. I want them to feel the agony that my courier team felt. How you handle it is up to your discretion, Miss Edwards. I trust you understand”  
Without hesitation, Edwards nods “I accept those terms”, Fisher brings his hand to shake. Edwards shakes his hand and leaves his office. “I wish you luck, Miss Edwards. Progress must be made” Fisher remarks with a grim smile. 

After she leaves the office, Hawk notices some presence in the dark. She waves it off, then goes to an alleyway a few feet away and checks if she’s been tapped. Indeed, it turns out Fisher put a tracking bug on her right glove. She promptly throws it away and hurries up to her apartment to get armed up and make acquaintance with the notorious Iron Wolf 

Indeed, she would not fulfill Fisher’s contract. Hawk has no love for businessmen like him, especially since they prioritize profits above all else. And to add insult to injury, she can see from his words that he’s a liar who tries to make the narrative that he was the victim. 

Indeed, she would find a way to dispose of him, whether some powerful people in Koroban like it or not.


	3. THREE

**THREE:**

**May 7** **th** **, 2501**

**Slums, outskirts of Neron’s territory, Koroban, Tartarus Sectors**

Slums are a dangerous place for a bystander to walk around in. Here, it's where most people are so strung-up on drugs and alcohol, they would try to beat the living out of you. It's one of many places in Koroban where you need to keep your guard at all times 

Luckily for Hawk, she doesn’t have to. Her Ranger initiate armor and weaponry and makes drunks and junkies think twice before trying to tussle with her. Far as they know, it's just standard Ranger armor with webbings, pauldrons, and the like, except more light. 

She walks into Novak, an Ilusor who’s been in the slums for years now and knows all the goings in that area. In a way, Novak is an inside man for many professionals. 

She hands him some credits, “Looking for Iron Wolf. Heard she and some of her clan set up in here” 

Novak nodded and pointed at a dark alley a couple of miles away. “Watch yourself. Iron Wolf and her men aren’t taking kindly to strangers recently” 

Hawk nodded, leaving Novak on his way. 

Making her way to the dark alley, she slowly makes her steps, keeping her guard up. Hearing the footsteps, she took on her training instinct and dodged an axe swing. Sensing the danger ahead of her, she stopped another axe coming at her by clasping her hands at its blade and elbowing the combatant. Time felt slow as a snail when it came to defending herself. 

The combatant reeled from the attack and took a step back. “How did you manage to dodge our attacks? It's not possible” One of them asked her. 

“Combat is more than skill” Hawk answered 

“You’re either very brave or very stupid to come here” The other combatant snarled at her 

Hawk rolled her eyes beneath her helmet. She can tell that Iron Wolf’s men aren’t exactly bright. However, she’s willing to humor with them if it means gaining an audience to their leader 

“I’ll take this from here”, Hawk glances to see who made the order. The man was an imposing muscle, with scars all over his face. His braided blonde hair and facial paint make it look like he’s leading those warriors. 

“I’m Armin. Our War Chief, Iron Wolf, demands an audience with you.” Armin remarks with an imposing posture. Seeing the sense in this, Hawk nods at Armin. “Take me to your chief, then” 

Not wasting any further time, Armin and his warriors escort her to their leader. 

~~~~~~~~~ 

**Iron Wolf’s tent**

It's been a couple of minutes since Hawk made the audience in the tent with Armin as the watchful eye. Only the sounds of a crackling fireplace fill the silence. Iron Wolf was looking at Hawk, assessing her. Still, Hawk kept on her toes and not get nervous. 

Iron Wolf herself looked like she was in her late 20s. Strong jaws, facial scars, facial paint, fair skin, and brunette hair that is stretched to her shoulder and made into a ponytail. She’s quite attractive as well as imposing and assertive. 

“Well, I was told one of Fisher’s cronies would come here, but I didn’t expect a Ranger to visit. Welcome, Ranger. I’m War Chief Iron Wolf of the Fenrir Clan” She greets to the Ranger. 

“Hawk” Was all the Ranger would give her name. “Ah. I presume you’re not telling us your real name?” 

Hawk shook her head, “Classified” 

Iron Wolf nodded, “Fair enough. But let’s get to the chase, you wouldn’t come here unless it's for a good reason” 

Hawk wasn’t hesitant. “The crony that your scouts were keeping an eye on? That was me. I go undercover as Rebecca Edwards. Long story short, Fisher hired me to dispose of you and your people. But I wasn’t keen on doing his dirty work for him” 

Armin, who was still at the tent, hissed in anger “We should kill her” 

Iron Wolf gestured at him to not make any rash actions, then glanced back to Hawk. Hawk shrugs, “I didn’t have a choice. It was either getting along with this bullshit and see what Fisher had to say or have him send hitmen against me and staying low until he gets bored and considers me as a loose end. And I’m sure you’re smart enough that honor is too rigid to work in a place like Koroban, if that’s what your people in believe in” 

Hawk glanced at Armin, who was visibly angry at her and had his mind set on killing her. She glanced back toward the War Chief, “I’m no fan of business entrepreneurs and Fisher is the worst of those lot given my interaction with him. I wish to help you, but I’d like to know how you made Fisher an enemy” 

Iron Wolf glanced at Armin. Far as the two are concerned, Hawk is an outsider and given what Fisher set out to do, she should be killed. But on the other hand, Hawk has no love for Fisher and wishes to put him down. Despite the look of protest from Armin’s eyes, Iron Wolf sighed. 

“Around a month ago, I sent an envoy to Koroban for supplies. I was told that Fisher could set us up. Instead, the envoy went missing. So, me and a dozen of my warriors went to Koroban to know what happened to the envoy. Fisher sent a courier team and had them show the bodies of our envoy people. It was cold, ruthless, and atrocious. And the courier team showed no hint of remorse when they showed the corpses. Thus, I sent a message by killing his courier team and send their bodies to their boss” 

Hawk gritted her teeth behind her helmet. Fuckers, she mused. She isn’t surprised that Fisher deliberately omitted some details from her and had his men commit atrocities, but it doesn’t stop her from feeling disgusted 

“I’m aware that Koroban is a harsh place, but I will not have men like Fisher kill my people like they were animals.” Iron Wolf, hissed in anger 

She sighed, Iron Wolf continued her talking, “I do appreciate you were honest with me, Hawk. And I’m glad you didn’t have second thoughts about betraying that weasel. With that in mind, I was planning to start an attack on Fisher and decimate his place and his men.” 

Hawk nodded, letting her continue. 

“I wasn’t sure if the plan wasn’t going to work out. But with a Ranger? we might have a chance.” 

Armin, visibly angry, protested, “War Chief, are you serious? She’s an outsider. We can’t even trust her!” 

Iron Wolf glanced at him sternly “It's not about trust, Armin. It's about leverage. We’re only packed with axes and sidearms. We don’t stand a chance against Fisher and his men unless we have outside help” 

Iron Wolf glances back to Hawk, “So, are you in or not?”. Hawk nods at her, “I’m in”. 

Iron Wolf nods back, “Then let’s get started” 

It was at this moment that Fisher’s life is down for the count 


	4. FOUR

**FOUR:**

**May 7** **th** **, 2501**

**Fisher’s business place, Koroban, Tartarus Sectors**

2 AM Local Time. The main entrance was guarded by two of Fisher’s hitmen. Meanwhile, the rear entrance guarded by one hitman 

One of the two main entrance guards yawned, his buddy looking at him wearily. He was feeling sleepy, so he gestured to his buddy that he’s taking a nap. His buddy nodded at him, leaving him the only guard to hold perimeter at the moment 

On the rear entrance of the place, the lone guard checked her clock, then saw what’s in front of her: A glint. She narrows her eyes to see what’s the glint is all about. 

But before she could discern it, an acute projectile propelled through her forehead, leaving her body lying on the floor and blood pouring through 

Hawk hurries to the rear entrance and enters the building 

“Hawk to Iron Wolf. I’m inside the building from the rear entrance. Moving to engage” Hawk pings through secure comms that Iron Wolf given her. It’s a two-way communication device where she can talk to any of the Fenrir clan warriors when needed. A good tool to use, especially if Hawk don’t wish someone to intercept her communication 

“Understood, Hawk. My men and I will attack from the front entrance. You keep distracting the rest of Fisher’s men to prevent suppressive fire” Iron Wolf responded candidly and with gusto. Hawk nodded, knowing that this attack hinges on not just keeping the rest of Fisher’s men distracted, but to keep him from escaping. 

~~~~~~~~ 

Iron Wolf along with ten of her warriors made it through the building. Already they made their moves, checking their corners for possible hostiles. As soon as they saw dozens of Fisher’s men coming, they brought their sidearms, propelling the projectiles center mass, leaving a pile of bodies. One of Fisher’s hitmen tried to escape, but a Fenrir clan warrior threw their axe right at his head, causing him to collapse dead 

“Ground floor clear. Move up!” Armin shouted as the other warriors went and took their spoils, including some of the rifles that Fisher’s hitmen no longer needed. He glanced at his war chief. 

“How’s things going on Hawk’s end, chief?” Armin asked bluntly. Iron Wolf already knows he doesn’t trust her one bit, but she humors his question. 

“She’s taking care of the first and second floor. She’ll let us know once the third floor is secure and Fisher is subdued.” Armin scoffed. 

“What is your problem, Armin?” Iron Wolf hissed in anger. Her patience with Armin wearing thin. “I just think you’re too trusting to a Ranger, much less an outsider. What if she decides to stab us in the back” 

Wolf shook her head. “Look, Armin. I understand we’re going through hard times recently. Our clan is going through hard times. But the last thing we need right now is whether we can trust Hawk when we are one step closer to get payback for Fisher stabbing us in the back.” 

She sighed, “I know you will never change your mind. But our clan? Our home? It will never survive through xenophobia or relying only on ourselves. Sooner or later, our clan and all the rest of Asgard will have to open themselves up to the rest of the galaxy. Or we’ll going to fade away 

Armin shrugged. “Maybe I’m being too harsh. We’ll see how it goes. I’m with you all the way, war-chief. Odin be with us” 

Giving a faint smile, Wolf responds, “Odin be with us”. 

Iron Wolf and Armin make their way to the upper floors. The fight is still continuing 

~~~~~~~ 

First and second floor weren't complicated for Hawk to clear. It was only filled with around 7-8 hostiles. Even then, Hawk had to improvise whenever they boxed her in. 

She’s out of frags and has only a couple of flash grenades left for the count. Reloading her Iluos-99, a compact submachine gun, she heads up to the third floor where Fisher is held up in his office. 

By the moment she enters the third floor, Hawk sees a number of tables strewn across the place. She can tell that Fisher’s men are making a final stand, so it’d pay to stay on her toes. Three of Fisher’s men are laying suppressing fire 

Taking cover, she glanced her eyes at her left arm. She takes away the sleeves, revealing a cybernetic arm underneath. Remembering that time in a live-fire training where she lost her left arm. She was a goner if not for the timely intervention of certain synthetic individuals from the galactic core who came into the infirmary and helped install a cybernetic arm. 

Your cyber arm is a weapon. Use it when the circumstances require it. Don’t always rely on it and you should be good. That’s what those synthetic doctors told her. She can only recall their race as Cyberus 

Through tight squeezes, a small launcher came out of her hand wrist. It’s the LPM, a weapon module where it can track hostiles even after firing and dispose of them in one shot. She tracks around three of Fisher’s men that were keeping her in cover 

After the LPM confirms the target, she fires it. The same three men were confused at they saw, but it wasn’t long until the LPM’s projectiles hit them right at the head, leaving them dead 

With no time to waste, Hawk used her reflexes to shoot down Fisher’s crooks with her Iluos-99. While they did manage to get a couple of shots or so, their reflexes were lacking and they didn’t get a solid hit even as they were riddled with bullets in their bodies. 

She keeps the momentum even as more of Fisher’s crooks. More meat for the grinder, Hawk mused. She shot them down, leaving them riddled on the floor as always. As she sprints to Fisher’s office, she shoots the crook holding the door. 

Knowing that the door is likely closed, Hawk used her strength to bring down the door with her foot. She sees Fisher trying to make an escape by jumping through the window. She unholsters her pistol, shoots his legs, leaving him yelling and groaning in pain. 

As she moves close to Fisher, she looks at him intently even though the crooked businessman couldn’t see her beneath the helmet. He looked desperate, face sweating as he tried to think of some sort of deal to try to escape. 

“Shit... shit! It's you. Look, maybe we can make a deal, yeah? You let me go and I won’t bother anyone again”. Already pleading for his life. Pathetic, Hawk thought to herself as she grabbed him and had him bound by the wall. 

“Hey, hey, hey. Listen, Ranger. I know what you’re trying to do. But these Fenrir clan people? They’re goddamn psychos! They’ll do terrible things to me if you let them have me” 

Unwilling to hear any further of his pathetic pleadings, Hawk calls in through the Fenrir clan’s comms “Hawk to Iron Wolf. All floors secure. Fisher is subdued and is bound on his office” 

Iron Wolf responded, “Excellent. Stay here and keep an eye on him while we catch up. We have some surprises for him” 

Hawk responds back, “Affirmative. Hawk out” 

Fisher may not know it, but Hawk is grinning to herself. She knows he is done for 

~~~~~ 

It took a couple of minutes due to remaining stragglers, but Iron Wolf and Armin made it to Fisher’s office. They are taking hard glances at Fisher, deciding how to deal with him. 

Armin glances towards Hawk, who was keeping an eye on the spectacle. “I suppose it was foolish of me to not trust you for this endeavor. You have my thanks” He brings his hand to shake, Hawk accepts. “No hard feelings” 

Armin nodded. “I assume you’re staying here for what waits for him?” He asked. 

Hawk gestured her hand, indicating no. “I got some other business to deal with at the moment.” 

Armin nodded, “Very well. We’ll stay in Koroban for a week longer or so, so pay us a visit when you can. But for now...” He sets his eyes at Fisher, ready to unleash hell on him along with his war chief. 

Hawk leaves the office behind her, making her way out. Already she can hear the blood-curdling screams from Fisher, but she paid no attention to it 

Far as she’s concerned, he got what he deserved 


	5. FIVE

**FIVE:**

**May 11** **th** **, 2501**

**Hawk’s apartment, Neron’s territory, Koroban, Tartarus Sectors**

Neron was rubbing his face, trying to understand what’s going on. Far as he knew, a clan of Asgardian warriors came into Fisher’s place, killed off his men, and left Fisher’s body a gruesome sight 

Not that he’s mourning for Fisher or anything. Far as the Vernussian crime lord sees it, Fisher was eventually gonna step on someone’s toes and get himself killed for it. Hence why he visited Hawkins in her apartment to understand the full story 

“And let me guess this straight, Fisher fucked them over, so you helped Iron Wolf and her gang to take him out?” He asked Hawkins. Hawkins nodded 

Neron sighs heavily, making Hawkins raise her eyebrows, “Let me guess, this is the part where you’re telling I’m making a huge mistake” 

Neron shook his head. “No, Kate. Far as I’m concerned, Fisher and his crony hitmen can rest in piss for all I care” 

Unrelenting from her perception, Hawkins responds “There’s a but in there.” 

Neron nodded, “Yeah, there is. Word gets out that a clan from Asgard visited Koroban and caused some ruckus, the people will get scared. There’ll be gossip that Hawk helped them and may cause some trash talk about this” 

Hawkins shrugged, “Their gossip doesn’t concern me. Far as I see it, it was either having Fisher’s hitmen hunt me down for refusing to do their dirty work or help Iron Wolf and her ‘gang’ get their payback. My response was measured and appropriate” 

Neron nodded. “Understandably so. Just... try to not to make a habit of making strange acquaintances. It's one of those things that Koroban’s settlers like to gossip on” 

Neron leaves her apartment, leaving her alone for a bit. 

Hawk notices a ping from her tablet. She opens it and notices a message from Iron Wolf: 

_ Up for a visit today?  _

She smiles, responding to her message: 

_ Sure thing. _

She packs up her clothes and gets ready to make a visit to Iron Wolf. It’s the least she could do 

~~~~~~~ 

**Fenrir’s Clan hideout**

In a manner of minutes, Hawk went through the slums and went through the hideout. A guard was standing by 

“You’re here for the war chief? She’s in her tent. Go on through” The guard lets her inside the hideout 

As she’s inside, Hawk notices the celebrations among the clan members. Fist-fighting, beer-drinking, whatever they’re celebrating for the occasion 

She notices someone waving at her. It was Iron Wolf compelling her to visit. Not wasting any time, Hawk enters through the tent. 

The tent was empty save for Hawk and Iron Wolf. This gave the two some space to talk. 

“Nice celebrations you’re having here, Wolf” Hawk remarks. Wolf laughs heartily, “Sure is. It is something to keep us occupied at the moment while we prepare to leave within a few days” 

Hawk nodded, “I assume you didn’t invite just for celebrations.” 

Wolf chuckles a bit, shaking her head, then brings something from her pocket, showing it to Hawk. 

It looks like a minted gold coin with a mark of the Norse God Fenrir in the middle. Hawk looks at it, while Wolf explains what it is, “This is the Mark of Fenrir. It is a gift to outsiders who willingly help our clan in dire circumstances. It will let you visit us in our settlement in Asgard without much trouble” 

Hawk smiled, taking the gift. “Thank you” 

Iron Wolf looked at Hawk. She sees a dark-haired young woman with brown skin, scars on her cheeks, mouth, and eyebrows. But most importantly, she can see the fire inside her. “If you don’t mind my question: How old are you, Hawk?” 

Aware of the question, Hawk takes her moment to answer, “I’ll be twenty-two on July 13 th . I was one of those young trainees” 

“I see.” Iron Wolf responds. “For what it's worth, I’m twenty-seven. My mate and my five-year-old son are anxious for my return” 

Raising her eyebrows, Hawk asks. “You’re married?” 

Wolf laughs again, “No, I’m not who believes in marriages. I had a couple of mates to satisfy my sexual needs. Men, women, whatever suits my fancy. My current mate is the father of my child. He’s a warrior of this clan” 

Hawk nodded, not saying anything else. She licks her lips, prompting her to ask the war chief. “How are things in Asgard?” 

Iron Wolf’s expression was visibly in sorrow, “Things are getting tense. Other clans are vying for territory control or trying to instigate a war. Asgard is bleeding and its wound is attracting a lot of parasites who try to take advantage of the situation. Including those Imperials from Greling” 

Not wishing to pry further, Hawk stayed quiet for a while. 

“There is something I wish to require your assistance. It's a long shot, but it's worth a try” Iron Wolf made a request, propelling Hawk into attention 

“I’m listening,” Hawk responded as she listened to what the war chief had to say. 

“I have a brother. Half-brother, to be specific. He worked his way through the Grelingan army. Haven’t seen him since. Rumor is that he left the army and is trying to make a name in the Tartarus Sectors. Call it personal, but if you do see him, tell him that his sister wishes to see him again. His name is Karl Swerts. Dark brown hair, scars going over his left cheek, hard jawline. Can’t miss him” 

Confused, Hawk asks “Why is he your half-brother? And why was he serving in the Grelingan Army?” 

Sighing, Iron Wolf answers her questions “This is a secret among the clan highest members, so don’t tell anyone else, okay?”. Hawk nodded. 

Wolf sighs, as she begins to tell a story “My mother used to have a lot of sexual partners in her younger days. And that includes partners from other species like the Vernussians, Kromgors, Zalesians, whatever suited her fancy. Well... one partner happened to be a Grelingan soldier who was at Asgard as part of an envoy mission a year or so after I was born. One thing led to another and she sired a son for him. Unfortunately, things were getting tense at the time between the Grelingan envoy and other clans of Asgard, so she asked him to raise her son away from all the trouble. Thus, he grew up on Greling, and the rest is history” 

Hawk nodded at the story. Though she understands it’s a long shot, she accepts the request, “If I do see him, I’ll let you know.” 

Iron Wolf cracks a faint smile, “Thanks, Hawk. I know I might be putting a lot of faith, but Karl... he’s family regardless of the differences. I just wish I could see him” 

Hawk looked around, then looked back to the war chief “Well, I appreciate the hospitality, but I got to make my run home. Thanks for the occasion, war chief” 

“Lana” 

“Hmm?” 

“Lana Vos. That’s my real name. After what you did for my people, you deserve to know my name” 

“Kate Hawkins. I hope we see each other again, Lana” Hawk leaves the tent, making her way outside 

“Likewise, Kate. Odin be with you”   


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not posting it earlier. February has been a busy month for me. In fact, I never put much thought into posting my original stories on this site. But I decided to give it a shot, figure if some people read them, that would be cool. This is the second short story, so there'll be more to post when I have time
> 
> All in all, if you enjoyed the stories, do let me know in the comments. This setting has been on my mind for a few years now, so I felt like writing short stories would be a good way to establish them
> 
> Again, thank you for reading them. And I hope you enjoy.


End file.
